


Just Another Day

by freewilledcas (Mollyxxx)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollyxxx/pseuds/freewilledcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Reader’s birthday and s/he’s been used to celebrating it alone. Reader’s friends decide to throw her/him a surprise party.</p><p>Better reading experience! -><a href="http://queenofhell.xyz/fanfic/just-another-day/"> queenofhell.xyz/fanfic/just-another-day/ </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

Birthdays are like ordinary days but much worse.

That’s what others say and you somehow think so too. You were always low key with how you celebrate your special day and you most often spend it alone. Well, after years of having the people _‘close’_ to you forget about your birthday, you just got tired and had no expectations at all.

You refrained from putting your birth date on your social media profile because you don’t like people only remembering your birthday because it showed up on their notifications. You were contented with being private about it. Besides, it’s just a day to remind you that you are getting older.

It’s your first birthday as a hunter and you are very much thankful that you are busy most of the time. Whether it was going out on hunts, practicing combat techniques, or just studying more about the folklore. You have fallen in love with hunting, for years, your life felt like you had no direction and being a hunter gave you a mission and a purpose in life.

You went directly to the library of the bunker after you had your breakfast. You saw Sam sitting there, busy tapping away on his laptop.

‘ _Good morning, Y/N. So, you up for a case this early?_ ‘, Sam asked.

‘ _Sure Sam, I’m up for anything. Bring it on!_ ‘, you replied excitedly.

‘ _Woah there, I never thought someone could be this happy early in the morning._ ‘, Dean commented as he walked in carrying his bag.

‘ _And I haven’t even had coffee yet. C’mon, you know how much I love going out on hunts._ ‘, you said as Dean placed his bag on the table.

‘ _So, vengeful spirit case at the Marriott Hotel, think you can handle that?_ ‘

 

* * *

 

 _‘Guests of the top suite have just gone missing for the past days and no one saw them check out. Best guess is, they’re probably here somewhere._ ‘, you declared.

‘ _The manager said that right before the disappearances started, one of the bellboys supposedly committed suicide by jumping from the roof top._ ‘, Sam announced.

‘ _Sounds fishy to me. Okay, Sammy, you go check the bellboys’ headquarters. Y/N and I will survey the suite._ ‘

* * *

You have your shotgun and salt encased shells as you got off the elevator of the hotel. The place was quite fancy. Everything screamed elegance, from the button-less elevator, high ceilings, grand columns, and the paintings made by international artists on the wall.

‘ _This place sure is loaded._ ‘ Dean commented.

‘ _I don’t think I can even afford a room using my whole life savings here._ ‘, you added.

‘ _Okay Y/N, I’ll take the west wing and you take the east. Just holler if you see something._ ‘, Dean said as he gave handed you an EMF scanner.

‘ _Don’t worry about me Dean, I learned from the pros._ ‘

 

* * *

 

You walked along the corridors and you had the EMF Scanner in your hand. So far. Nada.

You are very near the end of the corridor when you heard Dean shout in the distance. You quickly ran to find him. You heard rustling behind a huge door in the middle of the West wing. The door is locked and since it’s using a high end security system, your lock picking skills are not that useful for it. You drew out your .45 caliber gun and shot the door lock. You quickly swung the door open, anxious that something must have happened to Dean.

‘ _Happy Birthday Y/N!_ ‘

It took you a moment to realize what was happening. There were balloons, garlands, and banners everywhere. And everyone you have become close with during your journey as a hunter were there. Sam, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, Gadreel, Balthazar, Crowley, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Garth, Sheriff Jody, Sheriff Donna, Charlie, Claire, Alex, and Kevin.

‘ _You can put away your gun now, Y/N._ ‘, Sam said, pulling you away from your thoughts. You did not notice that you’re practically still pointing your gun at them.

You placed your gun back on the holster but you’re practically still speechless and everyone looked at you with anticipation. This is a good surprise. You never thought that you’ll ever receive a surprise birthday party now that you have resolved to celebrating it alone. You felt tears prickle down your face.

‘ _Thank you so much guys, I– I really appreciate this._ ‘, you said, your voice breaking a bit as you wiped the tears from your face to which they responded with applause.

‘ _Now let’s get this party started!_ ‘, Gabriel the trickster angel shouted and with a snap of his fingers, music came blaring through the speakers.

Sam walked over to you and gave you a long and warm hug.

‘ _How did you guys know when my birthday is? I’ve tried so hard to keep it private._ ‘, you asked.

‘ _Wasn’t I the one who taught you about hacking?_ ‘, Sam responded smugly.

‘ _So, there’s no case?_ ‘, you inquired.

‘ _Oh look at you, it’s your birthday and still, you’re more interested in the case._ ‘, Sam answered.

‘ _But.. but the manager was pretty convincing with the case. You guys got him in for this too?_ ‘, you inquired.

 _‘Well honey, that’s my specialty._ ‘ Gabriel interjected.

‘ _I must say, you did quite good there._ ‘, you commented.

‘ _I’d do anything for you babe._ ‘, Gabriel said sweetly as he kissed your cheek.

‘ _How about this place though, how’d you manage it?_ ‘, you asked. You can’t help but be curious because they sure got you good.

‘ _Oh darling, that’s what I’m here for. Now I suggest you stop wondering how this all came to be and just focus on the celebration._ ‘, Crowley said as he handed you a glass of Scotch.

‘ _Thank you Crowley._ ‘, you replied as you hugged him.

‘ _Anything for you my darling._ ‘, he said with a wink.

‘ _I hope you like this, Y/N. Oh, and a very happy birthday to you._ ‘, Cas said as he handed you a huge box with a big red bow on top. It was really adorable seeing Castiel like this. You opened the lid off the box and saw a huge stuffed panda.

‘ _Aww, this is lovely Cas. Thank you. I’ll always have this on my bedside._ ‘, you said as you gave Cas a kiss on the cheek.

 _‘I have something for you too._ ‘, Dean added as he handed you a small box wrapped in colored paper.

‘ _Thanks Dean, you nearly gave me a heart attack back there though!_ ‘, you replied as you playfully slapped him on the arm.

‘ _Well, what kind of birthday is it without a little jump scare?’_ , Dean answered.

You opened the box to see a black notebook and a pen with your name engraved on it.

‘ _Oh Dean, this is very thoughtful of you. I’ve always needed something to put my thoughts in._ ‘, you said as you looked at the notebook in your hand excitedly.

‘ _Yeah, so you don’t have to bug me with your yapping._ ‘, Dean remarked smugly.

‘ _Haha, very funny Dean._ ‘, you said as you hugged him.

Everyone you love and care for was there with you, celebrating your birthday. And for the first time in years, you were happy not celebrating your birthday alone.

**This is the best birthday ever.**

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not too much. Only 4 hours until my birthday and I just made this on a whim because I’m feeling the birthday blues and I figured I need a fic for it. :)


End file.
